


love?

by cielxsebastian



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielxsebastian/pseuds/cielxsebastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel is in high school, he was very young though, younger then his class mates. He is only thirteen in freshmen. The first day he met his friends, Elizabeth, Baldroy, Mey-rin, and Finnian. Soon after that he meets the schools most popular jock and yet the biggest bully, Sebastian Michaelis. Now that's all I'm telling you because the rest is a surprise~.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the characters.

ciel is a young normal boy that is very smart. He is not rich but he's not poor either. He's thirteen (13) years old. He just started high school and he was very well known. His mom Rachael is a nurse and his father Vincent is a doctor. They live in a two story house with three bedroom and four bathrooms and a huge living room, dining room, and kitchen. He has a pool in the backyard and he is the only child. 

 

**2\. Ciels friends**

1\. Elizabeth, she is fourteen (14) years old, rich but yet she is nice and smart. She knew Ciel since they were young. 

 

2\. Baldroy, he is fifteen (15) years old, poor and not so smart but yet very nice. He knew Ciel in grade school because Ciel used to help him with his work.

 

3\. Mey-rin, she is fourteen (14) years old, rich and smart and nice to everyone, but a bit clumsy at times. She knew Ciel when Elizabeth introduced her to Ciel when they were younger. 

 

4\. Finnian, he is fifteen (15) years old, rich but nice to anyone and everyone, he's not very smart though. He met Ciel in grade school as well because like bard he had helped him with work. 

 

**3\. Sebastians background**

Sebastian is rich and smart but mean to almost everyone but the jocks. He lives in a mansion that is four stories with many rooms and bathrooms and huge gardens and pools. Basically he has everything. But there is one thing that he doesn't have and that's parents. His parents had died when he was seventeen (17) years old. He loves parties and he likes to get drunk at times. 

 

* * *

I will be starting the story today and I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for reading. And if you want to see my other stories in Quotev my username is (Demon lover). Thank you!!!!!

 


	2. the first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys~. Thanks for the kudos already, and I really hope to be able to talk to you on quotev. Remember my name on there is Demonlover. So thank you for all your support.

I am on here a lot so if you have any requests or you want to talk to me on here or on quotev ill be happy to. 

* * *

 

Ciel phantomehive was a smart boy that had skipped a year of school. He ended up going through grade school all the way up to high school with his older friends. now if you don't remember his friends they are Elizabeth, Finnian, Baldroy, and Mey-rin. Well today was there first day of school.

 

Ciel woke up around six o'clock in the morning (6:00 A.M.) with a groan. He hated getting up early in the morning but he loved school so he got up without a fuss. Ciel stretched and yawned as his mother, Rachael walked in. "Oh, good your awake. Breakfast is on the table, hurry up and get dressed." Ciel just nods, too tired to talk. Rachael smiles and goes back down stares. 

 

Ciel walks over to his closet and puts on black skinny jeans, a red button up shirt with long sleeves that are rolled up to his elbow, with some black and white shoes to match with his outfit. He then puts on a red and black beanie his bangs covering his left eye. (Yes it's a style if you did not know.) And his ears are pierced as well.

 

After he was done he goes down and sits at the table. He then starts eating his eggs, bacon, biscuits, and gravy. His father was just sipping on his coffee, reading the morning paper as usual. "So, Ciel." Vincent starts, as Rachael sat beside him to eat breakfast. Ciel looks over at his father. "Yes, dad?" Ciel asks.

 

Vincent puts his paper down. "Your starting high school today..." Ciel groans internally getting ready for his speech. "...And I want you to get into an extra curricular this year." Ciels eyes widen and he looks at him. He wasn't expecting this, at all. Ciel just nods softly. "Ok dad, I'll try." Vincent and Rachael smiles at his answer. 

 

Vincent looks at the time then kissed Rachel's cheek. "Time to go, come on Ciel." Ciel nods and wipes off his mouth with a napkin, getting up. Vincent walks to the car with Ciel. Vincent gets in the driver's side and Ciel gets in the passenger seat. This school didn't use books, they used pads and get there books on there. 

 

The ride was quiet until he got to school. Him and his father exchanged goodbyes as he got out and goes in to the high school. There in the lunch room his friends sat at a table together waiting for him. Ciel sits down and they smile. "Hey, Ciel." They all say and Ciel nods softly. "Hey, guys." 

 

"So did you guys hear about the captain of the football team this year?" Mey-rin asks leaning in so that only her table can hear her. The others nod other then Ciel. He really never pay attention to the jocks but his friends did. "Who is it and what about him?" Ciel asks curiously. "Well it's Sebastian Michaelis, and I heard that he's going hard on the freshmen this year, especially the boys." Mey-rin says and Elizabeth shakes her head. 

 

"You better watch your back then Ciel. He's dangerous, especially if your alone with him. He's seventeen (17) years old and he's only junior this year." Elizabeth warns, and Ciel sighs. "First my parents want me in an extra curricular and now this. What's next, longer school hours for tutoring idiots again, other then you guys of course." They laugh and jump a bit as the door slams open. 

 

A tall boy walks in with the football team behind him. He had black hair that is slicked back and blood red eyes that looked absolutely stunning. His ears are pierced and so was his lip. He had on a black button up shirt, tight black leather pants, biker boots. His eyes scans the room until they land right on Ciel. Ciels eyes widen, he didn't know if he should run or just stay where he is. 

 

Sebastian smirks at him and walks into the hall out of the cafeteria. Everyone looked at Ciel once Sebastian and the team left and Ciel sank down in his seat. His friends shakes their head and looked at him worried. "Well, I'm dead..." Ciel mumbles to himself. Soon the bell rang and everyone heads up to the gym so they could get their schedule for the semester. 

 

They all get their schedules from the principal and look over it. He had at least one or two of his friends in each class witch was good. Now he was just worried if he had Sebastian in his classes. 

 

First (1st) period Ciel has Math with Elizabeth, second (2nd) period he has science with Baldroy and Mey-rin, third (3rd) period he has history with Finnian, fourth (4th) period he has English second with Baldroy, fifth (5th) period he has Spanish with Elizabeth and Mey-rin, sixth (6th) period he has gym with Finnian, and seventh (7th) period he has study hall with Baldroy and Elizabeth. But what Ciel didn't know was that Sebastian was in all of his classes. But he will find out soon enough. 

 

Ciel and his friends exchanged their schedules and wrote down who was going to be with who in their classes. That day they didn't have to go to their classes but they did tomorrow so they mostly just talked that whole day. And they got into an extra curricular together as well, they all got into glee. Ciel was really good at singing so he would fit in perfect. 

 

In the evenings Ciel walked home, good thing he didn't see Sebastian the rest of the day. Sebastian was on his mind the whole day but he didn't show it. When he got home his mom greeted him with a snack and asked him how was his first day and all. Ciel tells her everything but the part about Sebastian and glee club. He wanted to tell her about glee when his father got home. 

 

When his father got home around seven Ciel tells them about glee and they were very happy he was doing something fun for himself. Ciel was actually proud of himself and his parents were proud as well. Ciel goes up to his room with a smile. 


	3. class mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know at the top it says chapter summary but that would just ruin all the surprise of the story so for this part I will not be giving you the summary of the story. Sorry my lovelies but its fair. Thank you for reading and let's get started.

The next day things went as normal, getting up at six o'clock (6:00 A.M.) in the morning, gets dressed, eat breakfast, and then his father drives him to school. His friends waits for him at the same table like yesterday, but today they were more nervous then yesterday. Ciel sits between Baldroy and Finnian. They all looked at him. 

 

"Are you nervous about your first day in high school, about Sebastian?" Elizabeth asks leaning over the table slightly. Ciel shrugs and looked over at her. "What happens, happens. I can't control what the day holds for me but I'm just going to hope for the best and expect the worse." Elizabeth nods in understanding as she sits back in her seat. 

 

"Well this evening we start glee club." Mey-rin says, trying to up the mood a bit. Ciel nods, "That's right, oh man I have to tell my father can I borrow-" Ciel was interrupted by a deeper voice behind him. And all he could see was the horror in his friends eye looking right behind him. 

 

"You can borrow my phone." The deeper voice says in his ear. Ciel could feel his hot breath against his ear and neck, making a shiver go down his back. Ciel hesitantly looked over to where he felt the hot breath. When he did a blush crept up his neck and cheeks at the closeness they were in. And then he realized it was Sebastian with his iPhone 6 held out to him. 

 

Ciel took a deep breath and slowly took the phone. Everyone in the cafeteria stared at them, even the football team. But they didn't really care as much as the other students did. Ciel dials his number and put the phone up to his ear. It rang a few times until his father answered.

 

"Vincent phantomehive, how may I help you?" Vincent asks on the other line. "Hey, dad, it's Ciel. Will you tell mom I'll be home late, ill be in glee club this evening." Ciel says as he looked at sebastian who looked back at him with a half smirk and half smile. "Of course Ciel, I'll her right away. And I've been thinking, since you started high school and been really responsible, I'm getting you a cellphone today." 

 

Ciel smiles brightly, not even remembering Sebastian staring at him. Seeing the boy smile, almost made him want to smile as well. "Ok dad, thank you." After their small conversation he hung up and handed Sebastian his cell phone. "Um...thank you Sebastian." Sebastian nods and gently takes the phone out of his hand. Sebastian then leans into his ear to until his lips was touching the shell of his ear lobe right on his piercing. 

 

"When you get your phone text me." He whispers and slips a piece of paper in ciels front pocket. Ciel froze when he kept his hand was near his crotch a little longer then necessary. Ciel blush came back once again and Sebastian slowly pulled away. He then signals for the football team to follow him out of the cafeteria. 

 

Everyone just stares at him. "A-are you ok, Ciel? His hand was a little-" Baldroy was cut off by Ciel. "Dont even speak of it." He mutters with a slight glare. They all just nod and finally stopped staring at him. Then soon the bell rings for their first period and everyone gets up. "Hopefully I won't see him in any of my classes." Ciel mutters to his friends and they all nod.

 

Him and Elizabeth goes to Math class first. And they sat by eachother. All they did in that class was write down what they would need for the class. Then after that they were allowed to talk among themselves. And that's when Sebastian walked in. 

 

"Mr. Michaelis your late." The teacher says tapping her desk looking up at him. Ciel and everyone else looked at him and Sebastian looked straight at Ciel and smiles. "My apologies mis." He says as if she was royalty and he walks to the desk, right behind Ciel. Ciel froze as he sat behind. Elizabeth just kept her head down until the bell rang. 

* * *

 

Thanks for reading!!!! I will be updating either today or tomorrow. 


	4. class mates 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey it's me again. Another chapter!!!!!! Let's get started. :) :) :)

When the bell rang for second (2nd) period Ciel and Elizabeth got up quickly. But Ciel felt an arm go around his waist and then he suddenly felt the arm pull him into a lap and his back pressed to a hard chest. Ciel blushed darkly and watched as Elizabeth ran out of the room. The teacher shakes her head. "Sebastian you do your little love affairs on your own time, not mine." Sebastian nods and gets up with Ciel in his arms. 

"We will leave then." He then carried Ciel to the boys bathroom. Everyone watched as Sebastian carried Ciel bridal style into the bathroom and ciels face was red from embarrassment. Ciel didn't struggle or anything, afraid he would do something to him if he did. When they got in the bathroom Sebastian locks the door and set Ciel on the counter between the sinks. Ciel looks around then looked up at sebastian confused. "Why are we in here for? And why did you lock the door?" 

Ciel didn't know if he should be afraid or be excited because he had to admit it he is pretty hot. Sebastian smirks down at the boy. "Well aren't you just full of questions? Aren't you afraid of what I would do to you? If ill hurt you or worse?" Ciel thought for a moment. "Should I be afraid?" He finally asks looking up at him. That surprised Sebastian very much. He's done this before but not for the reason he had for taking Ciel. "No I suppose not." He answered a little unsure of himself. 

Ciel looks up at him confused. "Then why did you bring me here? I'm going to be late for science." Sebastian raised a brow and though. 'is he really just worried about class?' But then that kind of made him happy that Ciel wasn't afraid of him. "Ciel I want to ask you something and you really must be opened minded, alright?" Ciel nods softly in understanding. "Ciel, you have caught my attention since the first day of school. Will you go out with me?" 

Ciel looked at him suprised. "Y-you want to go out with me?" Ciel asks his jaw dropped slightly. Sebastian nods looking down at him. "I....um....I would love to go out with you." Sebastian smiles at his answers and leans down kissing him deeply. Ciels eyes widen for a moment and then he slowly started kissing back. Sebastian slowly slips his tongue into ciels mouth and Ciel could Ciel Sebastian had a tongue piercing. Ciel blushed darkly but he kept kissing him back until Sebastian pulled back. 

"If you want to get to class on time then let's go." Sebastian holds a hand out to him. Ciel took it and asks, "Are you going to your class?" He hops off the counter and Sebastian nods. "Of course I will be. My classes are with you." Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Oh, okay let's go then." They walk to class together holding hand and the other students watched with wide eyes. They walk into class right before the bell. Baldroy and Mey-rin looked over at them and their jaws dropped. In science class they didn't have desks but they had tables ment for two people. Ciel and Sebastian sat at a desk together right across from Baldroy and Mey-rin. 

The teacher walked in and gave each student a list of things they would need to class and let them talk among themselves for the day. "So since we have time tell me about yourself." Ciel says looking at him. "Well what do you know about me?" Sebastian asks looking at him. "Well I know your the captain of the football team. And that you liked to be at people up." Sebastian sighs softly and shakes his head. "Yes I am the captain of the football team but I don't beat up people for nothing. But we will worry about that when we get to it. I'm rich and I don't have parents. My favorite colors are red and black, I own a three story mansion, and I love parties. Now tell me about you."

Ciel nods and sat back in his seat and played with Sebastians fingers softly as he told him about himself. "Well my full name is Ciel Earl Vincent Phantomehive, my favorite colours are navy blue and black, I'm not rich but I do have loving parents, we own a two story house, and I don't like parties that much." Sebastian nodded as he listened to him and watched him play with his long skinny fingers. He thought Ciel was just simply adorable, the way he spoke and the way he was playing with his fingers. He mostly liked how he spoke normally to him and told him the truth. 

So that whole day of school they talked about themselves and spent time together witch surprised Ciels friends. They knew him to not get close to many people. That evening Ciel and Sebastian walks in front of the glee club room after school. "Ill take you home when your done since practice is usually over before them." Ciel nods softly and Sebastian leans down, kissing him deeply and Ciel kissed back. Some students watched in jealousy. Soon sebastian leaves to practice so Ciel goes into the room and sits with his friends. 

"Oh my gosh Ciel! Are you two together?!" Elizabeth merely yelled and Ciel nods. "We are yes." All his friends looked at him very surprised but then smiles at him and told him that they supported his decision. Ciel smiles happily at his friends, glad that they supported his decision. So during glee club everyone had to sing to see how good they were. Ciel was chosen to go last and so he has Elizabeth to sing with him. At that time Sebastian was finished with practice and was standing at the door watching as Ciel and Elizabeth go to the front. 

Ciel whispers in the band's ear and they nod and get ready. Soon the music starts and it was strange how Ciel chose a Christmas song. He loved Halloween and Christmas because he gets candy.   
Then soon they start singing all I want for Christmas is you. 

[Ciel]  
I just can't wait

[Elizabeth]  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

[Elizabeth]  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day

[Elizabeth]  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you  
You, baby

[Ciel:]  
Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

[Ciel]  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click

[Ciel]  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Cause baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You

[Elizabeth & Ciel:]  
Oh-ho, all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children  
Laughter fills the air

[Both]  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?  
Yeah

[Elizabeth]  
Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see my baby (Yeahhh)  
Standing right outside my door

[Elizabeth]  
Oh I just want you for my own

[Ciel]  
For my own  
Baby

[Elizabeth]  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true

[Both]  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby

Sebastian watched amazed by ciels voice and so did everyone else. When they were done Ciel goes to Sebastian who smiles and walks him out to his car. "You were amazing." Sebastian says as he helps him in the passenger seat. Ciel smiles, "thanks." Sebastian gets in and starts driving Ciel home.

________________________________________

I do not own the song!!!!!


	5. first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey!!!!!! Thanks for all your support everyone. And thanks for your kudos. Like I said I'm always on here if you want to talk or on quotev and deviant art. And thanks for being so patient.

That whole week Ciel and Sebastian hung out constantly. And during that week Sebastian met ciels friends and Ciel met Sebastians friends. Ciel got an galaxy note phone from his dad. Now there was one small problem, Sebastian hasn't met ciels parents yet and his parents don't even know about him having a boyfriend yet. It's the weekend now and so Ciel had to make up a reason to go see Sebastian and maybe even spend the night with him. 

Ciel was sitting in his room in thought. "How can I get my parents to let me out of the house for the weekend?" He asked himself quietly as he was texting Sebastian. 'Well why don't you just tell them that we have to study for our first test?' Sebastian texts Ciel. Ciel smiles and texts him back. 'Brilliant, I'll tell them that then walk to Elizabeth's mansion and you can just pick me up from there.' After two minutes Sebastian sent back. 'Ill be waiting for you baby ;).' Ciel laughs softly and put his phone in his pocket. 

He then walks down stairs to the living room where his dad was getting his things together for work and his mom was watching tv on the couch. His dad leaves for work around twelve o'clock in the evening (12:00 p.m.) on the weekends. "Mom, dad?" Ciel asks looking at them. They both look at him. "Yes, dear?" His mother asks him. "Can I go to my friends house until tomorrow evening to s-" Ciel didn't even get to finish his question before the both of them nodded. "Sure honey, go get somethings packed and make sure you keep your phone on you." Rachael says as she looks back at the tv. Ciel smiles and hugs his mom. "Thanks."

He then goes upstairs and start packing a few things as he text Sebastian. 'My mom and dad said yes. I didn't even get to finish my question." After three minutes Sebastian answered back. 'give me the address and ill be there waiting for you.' Ciel gives him the address then packed up the things he needed and left. Ciel walks to Elizabeth's house excited of what he and Sebastian would do while they were at his mansion. 

When Ciel got to Elizabeth's mansion, Sebastian was waiting there like he said he would. Sebastian got out of his car and took the bags from Ciel and put them in the car for him. He then pulls Ciel close and kissed him deeply. "Lets get going then." Ciel nods and they both get into the car and Sebastian starts driving to his house. 

________________________________________

Sorry it's so short but I promise you next chapter will be longer and there will be lemon/sex in it!!!!!!!


	6. Sebastians home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know last chapter was so short but things was getting in my way but today is much better so it is longer. Thanks for waiting.

Sebastian drives Ciel to his mansion and got out as a butler opened Sebastians side and another butler opens ciels side. Ciel gets out and looks around a as Sebastian went to him and he's his hand. "Take his things into my room." He says to the maids and they do as told. "The rest of you go do your chores." They bow and leave the two alone. Sebastian looks down at Ciel. "Would you like a tour of the mansion?" He asked and Ciel nods. "It's it's no trouble." 

Ciel smiles and leads him inside and takes him up to the top floor. "Up here is where my room, bathroom, studies, and my two butler's rooms." He takes him into his room first. It had a huge king size bed with red and black curtains around it and red and black sheets on it. It was absolutely beautiful. Then there was the walk in closet that has Sebastians clothes and shoes in it. Then there was the chandeliers that was in a diamond shape. There was a huge 90 inch flat screen tv built into the wall. And then there was a red velvet couch with two chairs on each side and black stands between the couch and the chairs. And there was a red and black lamp on each one. In front of the set there was a coffee table that was black on the edges and legs. In the middle was see through glass. The floor was carpet and it was a bluish red color. The walls were painted egg shell white and so was the ceiling. There was also a balcony that had a small table and two chairs on it. If you look out of the balcony you could see the garden and a huge underground pool that was shaped in the family crest. There was also an underground hot tub about five feet away from the pool. 

Sebastian then shows him to the bathroom that was on the left side of his bedroom. The bathroom floor was black and white. The walls were baby blue and the Ceiling was white. There was a huge walk in shower that has a glass door that you can actually see through and it had a removable shower head and there was a remote to the shower with many settings on it. There was a button to turn on the shower head and what temp you want the water, and a button for the body spray down to where it seems like your in a water fall. It has a setting of how hard you want the water pressure to be and there was also a button to turn on music. (Between you and me I love listening to music while taking a nice hot shower.) Then on the other side there was and underground bath tub. It could also be a hot tub if you use the setting for it. The shower is big for at least seven to eight people and the tub was big enough for at least four people. The shower inside tile was midnight blue and it also had a bench in it so you could relax. It also has holders for your shampoo and conditioner, body wash, soaps, shaving things, toothbrush and toothpaste. (And I also like to Bush my teeth in the shower in the morning before school so that I can get done in time.) About four feet from the tub was the sinks. There was two huge sinks on each side of the stand and in the middle was hand soaps and a white soft towel to dry your hands. Beside that, near the door to the hallway was some shelves that had a bunch of black and white towels and cloths. Above the sinks was a huge mirror with spotlight lights all around it. The toilet was a few feat away from the sinks and bath tub. 

Then Sebastian took took Ciel across the hall, the right side from his room was Sebastians studies. In there was a huge window with red curtains. In front of the window was a huge oak wood desk with three drawers down each side of the desk. There was a black desk chair and on the desk was a black laptop that was closed. The laptop was pretty big and it was an alien ware computer. Other then that the desk was basically cleared off. On the left side of the room there was a huge book shelf full of mystery books, and scary books, fiction, non-fictions, he had many types of books but only the types he likes. On the right side of the room was an expensive set of speakers that had a radio with it. On a shelf beside it was a bunch of CD's of many different types of music. Classics, rock, hip hop, rap, but it was the types he liked. The floor was carpet and it was a midnight blue color. The walls were white and so was the ceiling. Hanging from the ceiling was a small chandelier that was a diamond shape like the one in his room but this one was smaller. 

Sebastian then takes him down stairs to the second floor because he didn't think Ciel would be interested seeing the butler's rooms. The second floor had ten guests room that looked exactly the same. They all had carpet floors that were white and the beds were kings sized with white weddings on it. They all had a small closet and they all had a attached bathroom with a bathtub with an attached shower. A small mirror with a small sink. It was all white and there was bedside lamps. They weren't very interesting so Ciel only looked at one of the rooms. As they went through the hallways Ciel noticed there was absolutely no pictures of Sebastian nor his parents. He decides not to ask about it since it may bring back and memories. 

Sebastian takes ciel to the first floor of the house. The first room he shows was the entrance room. It was also called the ball room or party room. There was a huge chandelier that was a shape of a circle and the room had wood floor and it was more of a dark blue color. The walls were white and there was vases with followers in certain places like by the doors and the steps. The flowers were roses of many colors. The room was basically empty and only used for parties. 

The next room he took Ciel too was the music room. It had every instrument you can think of in it. Usually there was more then one of each instrument and they were kept organized and cleaned. There was also a huge piano in the middle of the room. It was black and it looked like it was made of glass. Ciel wasn't for sure though. 

The next room Ciel was showed to was the living room. The living room had an 70 inch tv and it had a white couch and at each end was a stand with nice lamps on them. Then beside those were a love seat. In front of the couch there was a coffee table that was white on the edge and the legs but see through glass in the middle. The floor was white carpet and the walls were a light tan color. There was a small chandelier that was in a shape of a heart. There was a few Windows with white curtains on them. 

The next room he was showed to was the dinning room. It had a long rectangle shape table that can fit ten people on each side and two people at each end. The table was light brown made of oak wood and the chairs matched the table. The four chairs at the ends of the table was a bit bigger then the ones on the side. In the middle of the table there were beautiful red roses in white vases. The floor was wooded and it was a light brown color. The walls were white. There was a small chandelier above the middle of the table. It was circled shaped. 

The last room was the kitchen and it looked like a restaurant kitchen. It was kept clean and it was all perfect, not one thing was out of place. So after the tour Sebastian takes ciel back to his room. It was now five in the evening. "Are you hungry love?" Sebastian asks and Ciel shakes his head no. They were sitting on Sebastians couch in his room Sebastian was leaning against the arm on the couch and Ciel was leaning against him. Sebastian smiles and grabs him by his chin and kissed him deeply. "Let me send the maids home and we can relax in here." 

Ciel nods and Sebastian gets up and leaves the room. After about fifteen minutes Sebastian came back and shut the door. He then takes off his shirt and shoes and put them both in the closet. He put the shoes on the shelf in the closet and the shirt in the dirty clothes basket. Ciel then realized he didn't see the washer or drier. So he asks. "Where do you have your laundry done?" Sebastian walks in and pulls Ciel close. "At the dry cleaners. They do my clothes better, and it's easier on the maids. Ciel nods and turns to his with his legs on each side of Sebastians waist. 

Ciel then blushed darkly at sebastian twelve (12) pack and muscles. "Sebastian..." Ciel merely whispered. Sebastian looks down at the flustered boy. "Yes Ciel?" He asks softly. He could tell what Ciel wanted but he wanted to hear it from him first. "Sebastian I want..."

________________________________________

Haha a cliff hanger. You shall see in the next chapter and yes I lied about the lemon but awe well. But I do promise it's in the next chapter!!!!


	7. love, lust and lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I didn't do another chapter yesterday. I wasn't feeling well but today I feel better :)

Sebastian watched him. "What is it that you want?" He whispers into his ear softly. Ciel blushed darkly since he's never felt like this before. He's still a virgin so he was a bit shy. "I...um....I want you." Ciel says and then looked away. He felt like he said that wrong or something. Sebastian smiles knowing exactly what he meant. "Yes my love. Anything you want is yours." He grabs ciels chin and turns his face to him. "Ciel...are you a virgin?" He asks softly not wanting to embarrass him but he wanted to know so he knows to be gentle with him. And he's never done that before. Most of the time he would just screw the hell out of his ex lovers and not worry about hurting them. But this one was different. 

"Um.....yes I am." He blushed darkly and looked away from him. Sebastian smiles sweetly and kissed him softly. "Then I'll go slow and be gentle." Ciel nods softly and wraps his arms around his neck. "I trust you Sebastian." Sebastian smiles and picks him up and takes him over to the bed. He lays him down and starts kissing his neck softly while taking of ciels shoes then socks. He then takes off his shirt he then slowly unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them. While he was doing that he was slowly kissing down ciels chest. When he reached one of ciels nipples he would lick and suck it softly. 

Ciel moans softly as Sebastian did so. His slender fingers gripping his hair softly, his eyes closed lightly. He could feel his tongue piercing as his tongue touched his nipple. It felt really good making him moan a little louder. When the first nipple had enough attention Sebastian started doing the same thing to the other one. While he worked on the second nipple he slid ciels pants down his slim legs all the way to the floor. He then runs his hands up ciels legs and thighs to his boxers and slides them down his legs and let them fall to the floor on top of his pants. After that Sebastian pulls back looking down at the naked boy under him. He looked absolutely beautiful to him.

Ciel looks away from him blushing darkly as he felt cold air hit his member. He couldn't help but be embarrassed when Sebastian looked down at him. Sebastian grabs his chin and makes him look at him. "Your beautiful, Ciel. Don't be embarrassed." Ciel blushed darkly and Sebastian leans down kissing him deeply. Ciel kissed back and wraps his arms around his neck. Sebastian slowly pulls back and smiles as he kissed down ciels neck and stomach all the way to his left hip bone. His hands runs up and down ciels thighs making Ciel become wet in his ass and his member to become hard. Sebastian smirks at this and spread his legs. 

"S-sebastian..." Ciel mumbles a bit scared now. Sebastian looks up at him. "It's alright, I won't hurt you, I promise." He reassured him as he leans up and kiss him softly. Ciel calms down and kissed him back. He trusts him but yet he was still scared. Sebastian leans down and licked the tip of ciels member and Ciel moaned softly. Sebastian then slowly took ciels whole member into his mouth and started sucking on it. Ciel moans out in pleasure and grips his hair softly. Sebastian smirks around the small cock as Ciel moans. He liked, no, he loved ciels moans and he wanted to hear more. So he starts sucking harder and starts bobbing his head. Ciel moans out his name in pleasure, making Sebastian shudder in delight. Ciel could feel his tongue piercing rub against the side of his cock and it really felt good to him. 

Sebastian keeps on sucking until Ciel came the first time. Sebastian swallows it all and licks his lips. "Mmm delicious." Ciel blushed darkly and Sebastian leans up, kissing him deeply. Ciel kissed back until Sebastian pulls back. "Do you want me to stop or keep going? I can make you feel much better then that. Ciel looks away in thought then says. "I....I want you to keep going." Ciel nods and brings three fingers up to ciels mouth. "Ill need to prepare you then so it won't hurt so much." Ciel nods softly and took the three fingers into his mouth and began to suck on them. Sebastian smiles as he watched Ciel suck on his fingers until they were covered in his saliva. After that he pulls his fingers out and brings his hand down to ciels ass and slowly pushed his first wet finger into the puckered hole, going pass the rings of muscle. Ciel closed his eyes tightly and wiggled a bit, not used to being touched down there. Especially not this way with anyone. 

"Relax, Ciel, it will get better if you relax and stay still." Ciel nods and slowly relaxed his body and stayed still. Sebastian smiled as he slowly started moving his finger around. Ciel stayed still as he got used to that finger being inside him. When he got used to it Sebastian slowly added another finger and Ciel yelped a bit in pain as his small whole was being stretched in a way it's never been stretched before. Sebastian starts kissing in his neck and sucking on his weak spot while rubbing ciels cock to distract him. And it worked because Ciel began to moan. Sebastian then started moving his fingers around, scissoring him to loosen him up. Then when he felt him get loose he added the third and last finger. Ciel yelps again and Sebastian rubs his cock harder making him moan out loudly. 

Sebastian then slowly starts moving his fingers around and pushing them deeper until they hit a bundle of nerves that made Ciel see see stars. When he hit it again Ciel cries out his name in complete pleasure. When Sebastian felt Ciel tighten up around his fingers and started pulling his fingers in deeper, he knew Ciel was about to cum so he pulls them out. Ciel whimpers, now feeling helpless and empty. Sebastian leans down and kissed him softly. "Don't worry, you'll get to cum soon." He then starts undoing his pants and pulls them down with his boxers. He was already hard from listening to ciels moans. 

When Ciel saw Sebastians dick his eyes went wide. It was ten inches, probably a little bit bigger then that from ciels angle of view. "H-how will that fit?" Oh how Sebastian loves that question. "Don't worry it will fit. Just relax and take deep breath. You will be feeling amazing soon enough." Ciel nods and lays back and relaxed. Sebastian positions himself at ciels entrance and slowly pushed himself inside him. Ciel closed his eyes tightly in pain of being stretched out a bit farther then what Sebastians fingers had done. Sebastian stops and let's him get used to it before pushing the rest of it slowly inside. When Ciel got completely comfortable with it inside him he nods for Sebastian to move. Sebastian starts at a very slowly paste so he wouldn't hurt him. It hurt for a few moments until he felt Sebastians dick rub up against the bundle of nerves again, making him cry out his name. 

Sebastian slowly starts thrusting faster and harder almost full force but he was holding back so he wouldn't hurt him. Ciel was moaning and screaming his name until they both came together. Ciel came on Sebastians torso and his pelvis and Sebastian came deep inside of him. Sebastian kept thrusting so they could ride out their orgasm. He then slowly stop and slowly pulled out of Ciel and laid beside him, pulling Ciel close. Ciel cuddles into him and closed his eyes, falling into a blissful sleep. Sebastian stayed awake now worried if he had accidentally gotten Ciel, his little lover, pregnant. Because there was a secret he has that no one has ever known and hopefully won't know, unless Ciel was pregnant. And he was also worried about ciels parents if they would like him or not. Well I guess he will fine out sooner or later.  
________________________________________

Omg!!!! Is he pregnant or is he not. Maybe we will find out next chapter!!! Thanks for reading.


End file.
